Zorra Fox
THIS PAGE IS OWNED BY THE USER, DO NOT EDIT, VANDALIZE OR DELETE ARTICLES WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE USER Zorra Fox Zorra is the daughter of the fox from the Grimm Fairytale "The Fox and The Cat". When she graduates, she is destined to be caught by a group of hunters and their hounds and killed. She is a Rebel because she does not want to follow her story, but she was pressured into signing the Storybook of Legends by her story's hero, Mia Cattery. Portrayers I think Linda Cardellini, the voice of Wendy from Gravity Falls, would be an amazing voice actress for Zorra. Linda also voices Hot Dog Water in Scooby Doo, Mystery Incorporated. Character Personality Zorra is clever and witty, and is a huge jokester. Although she comes across silly, she can be very comforting and serious when needed. She will do anything for her friends and is not afraid to stand up for what's right. Appearance Zorra has a head full of curly, beautiful blonde hair streaked with shots of red and orange, giving her hair the appearance of fire. She is slender but muscular and holds herself confidently, and her skin is tanned white. Her eyes are golden brown and her nose is slightly pointed. Zorra has two, adorable fox ears poking out of her head and a long, fluffy tail topped with a snow-white tip. Her smile is crooked and in need of braces, but loving and sweet. Story The Fox and The Cat by the Grimm Brothers Relationships Family Zorra lives with her mother and aunt in a remote forest location hidden away in the country. She also has three little brothers, triplets, named Louis, Trevor and Benno. Friends Friends are very important to Zorra, so she keeps many close. Her best friend is Athena Hoot, but she is also friends with Azalea Wolf. Zorra aims to expand her horizons and make more friends before she is forced to follow her destiny by Mia Cattery. Mia is the hero to her story, the daughter of the cat, but is very mean to Zorra and many other Rebels. Romance Zorra currently is crushing on Thomas Hopthumb, even if he is a royal. She's working up the courage to ask him out. Pet Zorra owns a hound dog puppy, oddly enough, named Berkley. Berkley lives in the stables with Athena's dragon, Trelawney, to protect her from thieves. Outfits Basic Outfit: Zorra wears a simple white t-shirt as her top, but her skirt is layered and beautiful. It is a burnt-orange color with red and gold laced in between. It has a light red overlay that falls about an inch from the skirt. She wears black leggings and white converse, and is much more casually dressed than Athena. She wears a thin, gold lace choker necklace that barely stands out on her skin and a bracelet of pearls on her left hand. Legacy Day: A long, firey red dress with a swirling white pattern is what Zorra wears for Legacy Day. The inside layer of her dress is a light orange, and the overlay is a creamy white. She wears expensive, gold glass heels that fit perfectly on her feet and a pair of white tights that glimmer with gold sparkles. Her hair is pulled back into an extravagant bun with only a few framing ringlets left out, and pins with pearls are set in her hair. Zorra also wears two, elbow-length gloves that are pristine white with gold sparkles, like her tights. Her makeup is done lightly but with dark-framed eyes. = Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:The Fox and The Cat